


i'll love you even if it hurts

by midnightea



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Coffee Shops, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Girls Kissing, Heartbreak, Kinda?, Love at First Sight, Sad Ending, Strangers to Lovers, crying kiss
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26156287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightea/pseuds/midnightea
Summary: Desde que Moonbyul vio por primera vez a Yongsun, supo que iba a caer rápido por ella, por su bella sonrisa, por sus versos llenos de sabiduría, por el gran corazón que tenía.Y, a Yongsun — a Yongsun pareció ocurrirle, en un principio, lo mismo, pero, como bien se sabe, el destino puede llegar a ser traicionero si quiere, resultando así en que no todas las historias de amor concluyen a raíz de un final feliz.
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul





	i'll love you even if it hurts

**Author's Note:**

> una vez leí las palabras 'green', 'an umbrella' y 'a crying kiss' en una misma oración y me dije, "de aquí tengo que sacar un fic",, así que aquí estamos :-)
> 
> espero que os guste. 🖤

La primera vez en la que Moonbyul vio a Yongsun, se fijó, especialmente, en el jersey color verde oscuro de punto que la joven, en aquellos momentos, llevaba puesto. A su vez, se dio cuenta del áurea joyería que decoraba tanto sus orejas como cuello, formando un bonito contraste con su recién teñido rubio cabello y natural maquillaje, cuyos elementos hacían ver a la chica como si se tratase de alguien que hubiese sido esculpido por los mismísimos ángeles. 

En lo que su mirada se posaba sobre los rasgos de la mujer, Moonbyul mantenía sus manos cómodamente envueltas en la taza de café que, actualmente, le proporcionaba el calor necesario como para no comenzar a tiritar de frío a causa de la gélida y densa lluvia que azotaba Seúl en aquella tarde de otoño. El cielo se había, en su totalidad, oscurecido, las negras nubes no dejando ni una visible zona para poder apreciar la estupenda puesta de sol que, en un principio, se iba a poder tener la oportunidad de presenciar. 

Ahora, en cambio, junto a la frialdad del ambiente y los truenos que resonaban a lo lejos amenazando con iniciar una verdadera tormenta, Moonbyul se intentaba resguardar de aquello en esa pequeña, pero acogedora cafetería. Lo cierto es que tan sólo se había presentado por allí, puesto a que quería despejarse un poco de sus responsabilidades tomando una taza de café con leche en lo que sus orbes leían versos llenos de sabiduría, haciendo algo de tiempo hasta que el temporal menguase. 

Claro, las cosas no habían ido como lo previsto, especialmente, porque Moonbyul se encontraba más pendiente de aquella chica que de su propio libro, el cual reposaba boca abajo sobre una de las esquinas de la rústica mesa. Poseía, por supuesto, un gran interés por leerse los tres últimos capítulos que darían lugar al final de este, pero… digamos que Moonbyul sentía una especial curiosidad por saber más de la chica, a pesar de tratarse de una completa desconocida. 

No tardó demasiado en notar como la contraria también leía al igual que ella, la única diferencia siendo que era aquella chica quien poseía de un bolígrafo para escribir, leer y reescribir sus propios versos, sus propias muestras de poesía en lo que la acompañaban regulares sorbos de la bebida ofrecida por la misma cafetería. 

Era bonito. 

Era bonito el hecho de que aquella bella chica se encontrase envuelta en su pequeño mundo de soledad y poesía, frunciendo ligeramente su ceño cuando notaba algún error en ciertos versos, el cual corregía con un sutil mohín formado por sus aparentes suaves, hidratados y rosados labios que relucían a causa del brillo de labios que sobre ellos había. 

Manteniendo su mirada, esta vez, sobre los orbes de la contraria, vio en ellos pasión y sabiduría, pero, más que aquello, vio _amor;_ vio un dulce destello de orgullo y amor cada vez que se sentía satisfecha con su resultado, una pequeña sonrisa formándose al instante sobre sus labios. 

Y, a decir verdad, Moonbyul no sabía _qué_ era lo que tanta atención le estaba haciendo mostrar: si el hecho de que hubiese descubierto que ambas poseían de similares gustos, o, la más probable, que la chica se tratase de uno de los seres más hermosos que sus ojos habían alguna vez tenido la oportunidad de presenciar. Si bien es cierto, Moonbyul no se trataba, ni mucho menos, de una persona que le diera más reconocimiento y, por ende, más _valor_ a alguien por su belleza que por su talento, pero había algo en aquella joven mujer que no hacía más que atraer e incrementar la curiosidad de Moonbyul por momentos. No porque ocultase algo malo, al contrario, sino que esa chica poseía algo que, sin duda, le atraía. 

Y fue entonces cuando lo supo. 

Moonbyul supo que iba a caer por Yongsun antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de ello, especialmente si ambas lograrían coincidir en la misma cafetería durante los próximos días. 

En efecto. 

Se toparon en el mismo local día sí día también, cada una empleando su tiempo en sus propios deberes; véase, escribir apasionadamente o leer con ánimos de incrementar su cultura y/o conocimientos. 

Moonbyul, por aquella etapa, no buscaba querer a alguien y, ni mucho menos, enamorarse; pero, lo cierto es que cayó por Yongsun más rápido de lo previsto, tratándose de algo casi imposible el hecho de no visitar de forma diaria el establecimiento, siempre buscando la presencia de la mayor con su mirada. 

Durante el primer mes, la cosa fue bastante bien, a decir verdad. Moonbyul leía, o bien clásicos, o bien poemarios, pero siempre leía. En cambio, Yongsun, siempre escribía, tratándose del día del que se tratase; tratándose de la hora de la que se tratase. Algunas veces lo hacía con cansancio, otras con un deje de tristeza, y otras con ansia; pero siempre con pasión, con mucha, mucha pasión. 

Incluso, ambas chicas llegaron a notar la presencia de la otra cuando, en ocasiones, compartieron curiosas miradas y tímidas sonrisas, cosa que no hacía más que incrementar la curiosidad y el querer saber _más_ de la joven, por muy poco que se tratase. 

Aún así, Moonbyul se sentía contenta con sus pequeñas interacciones, aunque más lo hizo en aquella repentina lluviosa tarde, cuando Yongsun se había decidido, sorprendentemente, por acompañarla hacia su casa, horas después de estar en el interior del establecimiento. 

Lo cierto es que, en un principio, la tarde parecía estar bastante soleada, a pesar del día, la hora y la temporada, pero fue entonces cuando Moonbyul pronto notó como el cielo empezaba rápidamente a oscurecerse, librándose de la inmensa cantidad de gotas de lluvia que formaban esas enormes y grisáceas nubes. Cuando la menor se quiso dar cuenta, no optaba de un paraguas ni chaquetón para resguardarse, por lo que suspiró con algo de frustración. Sabía perfectamente que no podía salir así a la calle y, ni mucho menos con las relativas finas prendas que llevaba encima, por lo que no le quedaría otra más que esperar hasta que la tempestad se calmase. 

“Hey, hm, ¿quieres…? ¿Quieres utilizar mi paraguas?” 

Moonbyul se sobresaltó al escuchar aquello, dirigiendo su rostro hacia donde provenía aquella voz. Para su grata sorpresa, se trataba de aquella joven chica, la cual se había pasado los dos últimos meses escribiendo a unas mesas alejada de ella, siempre manteniendo su enfoque en su deber. 

A Moonbyul le pareció un gesto muy tierno por su parte, pero no podía decir que no tan fácilmente. “Oh, no. No te preocupes—” 

“Puedo acompañarte, si quieres.” 

Aquello pilló por sorpresa a Moonbyul. En ningún momento se esperó que justamente _ella_ fuera quien se ofreciese a acompañarla hasta su hogar, siempre utilizando el resguardo de su paraguas. Por unos segundos, dudó en si aceptar o no su propuesta, pero al ver aquellos orbes mostrar un sentimiento cercano a la preocupación y el deseo, asintió levemente, tragando algo de saliva en lo que tomaba el pomo de la puerta con su mano y la abría con delicadeza, echándose hacia un costado para que la contraria pudiese cómodamente abrir su paraguas, ambas finalmente sumergiéndose en la frialdad del ambiente y en la violencia con la que las múltiples gotas de lluvia se chocaban contra el objeto que las protegía, haciendo que la contraria tuviese que incrementar la fuerza en su amarre.

Aún así, ambas ya se encontraban en el exterior del recinto, la chica esperando a que Moonbyul comenzase a andar para, rápidamente, seguirla. 

Caminaron varias cuadras hasta que la mayor se dignó, al fin, a hablar. “Me llamo Yongsun.” 

“Moonbyul.” 

“En– Encantada.”

Mirando a su costado, Moonbyul pudo visualizar como una pequeña y tímida sonrisa comenzaba a formarse en los labios de Yongsun a la misma vez en la que sus mejillas comenzaban a tornarse de un color rosado. Moonbyul no pudo evitar sentir algo de ternura ante aquello para después percibir como, ligeramente, se sonrojaba. 

No hablaron más durante los siguientes minutos, siendo el ruido del motor de varios coches lo único que sus oídos lograban captar, además de la intensidad con la que la lluvia caía sobre el paraguas y asfalto. 

La situación estaba comenzando a volverse un tanto incómoda justo cuando Moonbyul se decidió por intentar mantener una conversación entre ellas, por lo menos, hasta que llegasen hacia su hogar. 

“Gracias,” mencionó lo suficientemente alto como para que Yongsun pudiese escucharla sobre el sonido de la lluvia. “Es… bastante tarde,” prosiguió en el momento en el que se apresuró a mirar su reloj, el cual marcaban cerca de las once de la noche, “no tendrías por qué haberme acompañado, pero igual, gracias. Vamos a mi casa, por cierto.” 

Yongsun rió con suavidad. “Sí, me lo había imaginado. Y… no te preocupes, de verdad.” Yongsun, conectando sus orbes con los de Moonbyul, le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa. “De todas formas, estaba buscando una forma para hablarte y creo que esta, a pesar de no haber sido la más adecuada, ha logrado su objetivo.” 

Moonbyul frunció levemente su ceño ante aquello, pero no pudo evitar formar una tenue sonrisa con sus labios. “¿Querías… hablarme?” 

“Uh-huh, me pareces… bueno, una persona interesante y, uh, me– me gustaría… ya sabes, conocerte.” 

Por su forma de hablar y expresarse, Moonbyul intuyó que Yongsun se encontraba algo nerviosa, cosa que, al menos, le hizo sentirse algo mejor, puesto a que era la joven quien se sentía, también, igual que ella. 

Le resultaba… tierna la forma en la que Yongsun intentaba formular frases simples estando a su costado y, por unos segundos, pensó en tomar su mano y acariciar su dorso con delicadeza, buscando calmar sus nervios de aquella manera. Aún así, no lo hizo dado a que no poseía del suficiente valor como para siquiera permitir que su hombro rozase con el de ella. 

No quería mostrar una enorme cantidad de confianza en alguien que acababa de conocer, prácticamente, hace unos pocos minutos. No sólo se trataba de un tema de protección, sino también de no querer incomodar a la contraria con sus acciones. Debía de ser lo más natural y real posible, especialmente, con alguien como Yongsun. 

“A mí también me gustaría conocerte, Yongsun-ssi. Me interesó bastante el hecho de que estuvieses en el mismo lugar, a la misma hora y, durante el mismo tiempo, escribiendo. Fue… curioso.”

Yongsun pareció sonrojarse al escuchar aquello, aunque Moonbyul no pudo afirmarlo con seguridad dado a la lúgubre iluminación del ambiente. 

“¿A qué te refieres?” 

“Bueno, me avergüenza un poco decir esto, pero cada vez que te veía escribir, era como si la pasión en tus ojos incrementase por segundos. A pesar de no haber leído tus manuscritos, siento que escribes con mucho amor y sabiduría. Es… increíble.” 

“Oh,” mencionó apenas cuando analizó sus palabras y dirigió su rostro al de ella, ofreciéndole una de las mejores sonrisas que Moonbyul hubiese visto jamás. “Muchas gracias, de verdad. Se siente bien escuchar palabras como esas. ¿Y tú, Moonbyul-ssi? ¿Escribes?” 

Moonbyul sonrió y, no sólo dado al sentir como la tensión y sensación de incomodidad había desaparecido entre ellas, sino porque Yongsun estaba más que dispuesta a continuar con la conversación, haciéndole saber a la chica que se encontraba interesada en ella. 

“Escribía,” replicó pocos segundos después. “Me gustaría seguir haciéndolo, pero entre los estudios y el trabajo apenas tengo tiempo para venir a la cafetería y tomarme un respiro.” Sus palabras salieron con un tono de voz que no denotaba más que cansancio, cosa que Yongsun pareció comprender. 

“¿Está bien si te pregunto qué estudias?” 

“Oh, claro. Por supuesto. Estudio Artes Visuales. Fotografía.” 

Yongsun pareció poseer un enorme interés frente a su respuesta, tanto, que incluso cuando ambas conectaron miradas, Moonbyul pudo visualizar como sus orbes brillaban de pura alegría, una enorme sonrisa formándose involuntariamente sobre sus labios. 

“¿En serio? Yo estudio Cinematografía. En un futuro, me gustaría ser directora y guionista de mi propia película. Ese es mi objetivo.” 

Yongsun formó una sonrisa tan sincera y la miró con un brillo que no denotaba más que felicidad y orgullo que no pudo evitar desear que aquello, algún día, tuviese lugar. 

“Estoy segura de que llegará el día en el que lo consigas, Yongsun-ssi, de verdad.” 

Y, ante aquello, la mencionada le ofreció una sonrisa tan grande, bonita y luminosa que incluso sus orbes optaron por esconderse para evitar ser deleitados frente a semejante dulzura.

Se notaba que aquellas palabras la habían hecho feliz. Se notaba. 

Moonbyul vio como Yongsun iba a decir algo al respecto cuando sus ojos se enfocaron en su alrededor. Ambas chicas habían estado tan sumergidas en su pequeño mundo, que ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de que la lluvia había frenado, los pasos de Moonbyul se mantenían pausados y ambas se encontraban frente al vecindario de la chica, lugar donde Yongsun se había ofrecido para acompañarla. 

“Oh, ¿es aquí?” preguntó un tanto confundida en lo que comenzaba a guardar su ahora mojado paraguas. 

Moonbyul, visualizando más detenidamente su alrededor, asintió. “Sí.” En el momento en el que se dirigió a Yongsun, una extraña sensación comenzó a dar vueltas por su estómago. Por alguna razón, la joven no quería que la contraria se fuera. “Uh… gracias, Yongsun-ssi, por haberme acompañado hasta aquí.” 

Yongsun hizo un ademán con su mano izquierda, la cual no se encontraba sujetando el ya cerrado paraguas. “No hay de qué.” Por unos segundos, Moonbyul temió que se volviese a formar aquella incómoda sensación entre ellas dos, pero, al parecer, fue Yongsun quien supo manejar la situación mejor. “¿Nos vemos mañana en la cafetería?” 

“Nos vemos mañana en la cafetería”, afirmó formando, de nuevo, una sonrisa sobre sus labios. 

Sí, sin duda, ambas chicas habían captado interés mutuo y, sí, sin duda, la extraña atracción que Moonbyul sentía frente a Yongsun no había hecho más que incrementar en el momento en el que vio a la contraria despedirse con su mano disponible para después marcharse del lugar, caminando directamente hacia su hogar. 

Moonbyul se hizo una nota mental de intentar pedirle su número de teléfono al día siguiente. 

—

Cuando la joven llegó esa tarde a la cafetería, se dio cuenta de que Yongsun no se encontraba en el interior de esta, cosa que le hizo fruncir el ceño por unos cuantos segundos. Lo cierto es que, en el día de hoy, se había retrasado un par de horas, no teniendo del tiempo suficiente como para haberse tomado este pequeño descanso a su hora habitual. 

Tomó asiento y, en lo que esperaba su correspondiente café, sacó un libro de su mochila y un subrayador amarillo, los cuales, posteriormente, colocaría sobre la mesa para después comprobar la hora exacta en su teléfono. 

9:37 P.M. 

Por lo general, solía venir a estudiar a este concreto establecimiento sobre las seis de la tarde, pero la verdad es que hoy se había tratado de un día tan intenso que apenas había tenido tiempo de pasarse por su hogar y tomar los objetos necesarios que, posteriormente, utilizaría para repasar sus más recientes contenidos vistos en clase. 

Miró hacia su costado, enfocándose, especialmente, en la mesa donde Yongsun solía tomar asiento, y frunció de nuevo el ceño, esta vez sintiendo como algo cercano a la confusión comenzaba a reflejarse sobre sus facetas. 

En principio, y, según lo ocurrido en la noche de ayer, Yongsun y ella habían quedado para verse en este mismo sitio, aunque no había rastro de la chica por ningún lado. 

Por experiencia, Moonbyul pudo intuir que esta no se trataba de la hora en la que Yongsun solía emplear su tiempo libre escribiendo. De hecho, la chica incluso podía jurar que, en la mayoría de las ocasiones en las que ambas habían coincido aquí a la hora de realizar pasatiempos similares, el reloj no marcaba más de las siete de la tarde, por lo que cabía la posibilidad de que la contraria ya se hubiera marchado o que, simplemente, no se hubiera presentado.

Apoyando su mandíbula sobre su mano en lo que sus labios formaban un pequeño mohín, no pudo evitar sentir algo de frustración y remordimiento, por partes iguales. Quería ver a la mayor, por supuesto. Ese había sido su plan, pero las cosas no habían ido como Moonbyul pensó en un principio. 

Suspiró y, ocultando un bostezo con la palma de su mano, recibió al camarero que, en ese momento, se acercó para ofrecerle su café, agradeciéndole después con un gesto. 

Abriendo su libro a la vez que tomaba un sorbo de su bebida, Moonbyul sintió su cuerpo pesado y sus facetas adormecidas, maldiciendo por no poder tomarse aún un descanso y, en cambio, tener que emplear las próximas horas estudiando y consumiendo grandes cantidades de expreso, siempre intentando luchar con el cansancio que amenazaba echarse sobre su ser.

Al final del día y, antes de marcharse a casa, giró su rostro, visualizando la desierta cafetería que, actualmente, permanecía a sus espaldas, posando su mirada por varios segundos sobre el lugar donde Yongsun se solía presentar y, casi con un entristecido semblante, Moonbyul se preguntó cuándo llegaría la ocasión que la que ambas chicas se pudiesen volver a ver. 

— 

Una semana después de haber iniciado su primera conversación, las chicas conectaron sus miradas — tal y como siempre solían hacer cada vez que se veían — desde el extremo opuesto de la cafetería. Lo único diferente de este común gesto para ellas era que, tanto Moonbyul como Yongsun, se encontraban sonriendo tímidamente, aunque la joven pudo captar una pizca de entusiasmo y alegría en los orbes de la contraria, casi como si hubiese estado esperando por este mismo momento con las mismas ansias que Moonbyul.

Aquel pensamiento provocó una agradable sensación en la chica, sintiendo como sus mejillas sutilmente se ruborizaban. 

Las dos se saludaron por lo bajo, elevando una de sus manos para moverla de un lado hacia otro y, aún con una sonrisa decorando sus facetas, recibieron su amarga bebida traída por sus correspondientes camareros, iniciando así sus correspondientes actividades. 

Lo cierto es que a Moonbyul le habría gustado haberse levantado para dirigirse hacia el asiento de la mayor y haberla saludado más formalmente, pero aún no quería arriesgarse. No había demasiada confianza entre ellas y la verdad es que la joven tampoco sabía con exactitud si aquel gesto se hubiese tratado de algo que a la contraria le hubiese gustado. Apenas se conocían y no quería forzar las cosas, ni mucho menos. Prefería ir paso a paso, con cautela, con cuidado, siempre procurando no incomodar a la contraria en lo que, poco a poco, le iba ofreciendo algo más de confianza. 

Pensó que aquello parecía ser la mejor idea — y lo era. 

Horas después, a la salida, Yongsun decidió acompañar a la contraria hasta su casa, como la última vez, y Moonbyul, bueno, simplemente, no le pudo decir que no. 

“¿Te molesta si te pregunto dónde has estado esta última semana?” comenzó Yongsun. “No nos hemos visto.” Y, con aquello, Moonbyul juró ver como un pequeño mohín se formaba sobre sus labios, casi como si se sintiera un tanto frustrada por haber tenido que pasar tanto tiempo sin ver a la menor. 

Moonbyul sonrió de la propia ternura que le estaba proporcionando la situación. “Por supuesto que no me molesta, no te preocupes por ello. Y, respondiendo a tu pregunta, la verdad es que, últimamente, he estado bastante ocupada, Yongsun-ssi. He estado haciendo horas extra en el trabajo, puesto a que dentro de poco comienza la semana de exámenes y, bueno, ya sabes.” 

“Uh-huh.” Yongsun asintió, aunque se la veía un tanto preocupada. “Se te ve algo cansada,” mencionó observando detalladamente el rostro de la contraria. 

Moonbyul, por su parte, asintió, sintiendo como todo ese cansancio que parecía haber estado escondido durante todo este tiempo, comenzaba a salir a la luz de nuevo. Sentía sus piernas pesadas, al igual que sus párpados, y, a pesar de estar casi ansiosa por llegar a su hogar y descansar, percibió como su corazón hacía otra llamada, casi como si fuera él el que le dijera que debería de aprovechar esta caminata junto a Yongsun. 

Lo hizo, por supuesto que lo hizo. 

“Lo sé,” sonrió medianamente, “pero ya tendré tiempo de descansar. Ahora, tengo otras prioridades.” Desvió su mirada de la de Yongsun con un sabor amargo en su boca, no queriendo especificar más sobre el tema. Estaba agotada y, la verdad, lo único que quería hacer era escuchar a la mayor hablar, aunque se tratase de un tema poco interesante o conocido. Al parecer, era su voz la que conseguía brindarle algo de paz, cosa que no hacía más que obsequiarle esa curiosa, pero, de nuevo, agradable sensación en su pecho. 

“Entiendo.” 

A partir de ahí, una aura de incomodidad comenzó a formarse entre ellas dos, ninguna de ellas conociendo forma alguna de como continuar con la conversación sin crear más tensión en el ambiente que las rodeaba. 

Cuando Moonbyul estuvo a punto de decir algo, se fijó en como Yongsun formaba un ademán, remangándose, con un ligero movimiento, la manga de su chaqueta, dando a relucir un reloj de oro que Moonbyul, muy probablemente, no podría llegar a pagar ni con el sueldo de una década. Pronto, sus labios formaron un pequeño mohín en lo que su mirada se posaba, de nuevo, sobre los rasgos de la contraria, esta vez, observando detenidamente cada uno de los accesorios que la joven llevaba.

El conocimiento de Moonbyul frente a la joyería no era muy extenso, pero no le hacía falta ser una experta como para intuir que las joyas que tanto el cuello como las orejas de Yongsun decoraban, eran bastante caras. Aquello no hizo verla de otra manera, por supuesto, pero sí es cierto que le hizo sentir algo… inferior, por decirlo así. 

Moonbyul provenía de una familia bastante humilde, donde el exceso de comida y prendas jamás se había visto como una opción dentro de la casa de sus padres. Ahora, bien es cierto que Moonbyul poseía de su propio hogar, pero eso no quitaba que su situación económica hubiese mejorado, al contrario. 

Vivía en un pequeño apartamento, donde los gastos y las deudas no hacían más que acumularse, y Moonbyul, por mucho que quisiera, no podía trabajar más de la cuenta. Al menos, no más de lo que hacía. 

Era una estudiante de fotografía y poseía un trabajo de medio tiempo como camarera en un restaurante a varias manzanas de donde las chicas, actualmente, se encontraban. No podía permitirse, ni mucho menos, lujos que pudiesen poner en peligro su cuenta bancaria, por lo que una lucha contra la escasez de bienes se sometía a ella día tras día. 

Se sentía agotada, eso se veía, pero no podía dejar de trabajar, no cuando aquello se trataba de la única fuente de dinero que entraba en su casa. 

Por unos momentos, envidió a Yongsun y sus riquezas, deseando no encontrarse en la clase social con la que, en estos momentos, se sentía más identificada. 

“¿Moonbyul-ssi?” 

La mencionada salió del trance en el que había estado sumergida por varios segundos. 

“D-Dime.” 

Yongsun la miró con un aire preocupado. “¿Estás bien? Ya… Ya hemos llegado.” 

“Oh.” Moonbyul miró hacia el frente, reconociendo su hogar al instante. Aquel gesto le trajo recuerdos de la primera vez en la que Yongsun se había ofrecido para acompañarla. “Gr-Gracias, Yongsun-ssi.”

No mencionó nada más, cosa que pareció alertar a la contraria. “No hay de qué. Uh, ¿estás segura de que todo está bien? Digo, te ves algo… ida.” 

Moonbyul asintió. “Sí, sí. No te preocupes de verdad.” Y, en un acto de valentía, “¿Quieres pasar?” 

Sus labios se cerraron al instante. Ella bien sabía que no debía de haber dicho eso, especialmente cuando estaba comenzando a sentirse triste y decaída en cuanto a su situación económica. 

Aún así, aquello pareció iluminar el preocupado y confuso semblante que, por aquel entonces, se presentaba sobre el rostro de Yongsun, formando una enorme sonrisa con sus labios.

“Por supuesto.” 

Su sonrisa era tan brillante, tan resplandeciente que Moonbyul sintió como si aquello hubiese merecido totalmente la pena. 

Sacó su llavero de uno de los bolsillos interiores de su cazadora vaquera y, justo al incrustar la correspondiente llave sobre el cerrojo de la puerta, Moonbyul frenó sus acciones y se dirigió hacia Yongsun, sintiendo como el remordimiento comenzaba a hacerse presente en su interior. 

“Yongsun-ssi…” 

La mencionada la observó con el ceño levemente fruncido. “Dime, Moonbyul-ssi. ¿Todo bien?”

“Sí, sí,” asintió, aunque sintiéndose algo consternada por lo que estaba a punto de hacer y decir. “Lo único es que, uh, quiero que sepas que mi situación económica no se trata de la mejor de todas, que digamos.” 

Aquello pareció suavizar la expresión que, por aquel entonces, se reflejaba en Yongsun. 

“Ah, Moonbyul-ssi, no te preocupes, ¿vale? No tienes porqué sentirte mal por ello, no voy a juzgarte. La situación económica de una persona no la define como tal, ¿sabes?” 

Moonbyul asintió, algo más tranquila que antes. Justo en el momento en el que iba a girar la llave para dar paso a su hogar, percibió, por sus gestos, que Yongsun quería preguntarle algo. 

“¿Es por ello por lo que te veías tan distraída?” 

Moonbyul, de nuevo, asintió, esta vez ofreciéndole una correcta explicación. “De las personas que he invitado a pasar a mi casa, eran pocas las que no les prestaban atención al valor del lugar donde vivo. Digamos que me sentía un tanto… insegura, por decirlo así. No muchos han sido amables en cuanto a la mención de, uh, mi hogar y situación económica.”

Yongsun asintió, mostrando un gran entendimiento frente a sus palabras. “Comprendo, pero conmigo eso no pasará, ¿está bien? El valor de una persona no se refleja en sus joyas. Me importas tú, Moonbyul-ssi. Eres tú quien posee de mi atención.” 

Moonbyul formó una gran sonrisa con sus labios, abriendo la puerta principal e invitando a la mayor pasar. En el momento en el que visualizó como la contraria no le daba importancia al humilde estado de su hogar, supo que Yongsun no se iba a tratar de un tren pasajero. Ella había venido para quedarse, y Moonbyul, bueno, Moonbyul hizo todo lo posible para hacer, de una corta estancia, una agradable bienvenida. 

Por ello mismo, durante el tiempo en el que Yongsun estuvo en la casa de Moonbyul, ambas mantuvieron una larga conversación en la que no se presentaron lagunas de ningún tipo, permitiendo así que el interés y confianza entre ambas incrementase rápidamente, al punto de sentir como sus mejillas dolían de tanto sonreír; como su abdomen le ofrecía pequeñas cosquillas cada vez que escuchaba la risa de la mayor; como su corazón vibraba de pura alegría al ver el bello brillo en los orbes de Yongsun a la vez que su mejillas se tornaban de un suave color rosado al notar como la contraria la visualizaba cada vez que formaba una enorme sonrisa, casi como si quisiera memorizar aquel precioso gesto. 

Y Moonbyul lo supo. 

Moonbyul supo que iba a caer por Yongsun, y rápido. 

—

Durante las próximas semanas, y, aprovechando que, al final de aquella estancia, ambas chicas intercambiaron sus números de teléfono, no pasó ni un sólo día en el que Moonbyul no recibiese un mensaje de texto por parte de Yongsun. 

Ahora, varios meses después de haber hablado y haberse conocido, la confianza entre ellas había incrementado considerablemente, al punto de que las extensas conversaciones sobre múltiples temas triviales donde no había mención alguna de los formales honoríficos, comenzaron a ser comunes entre ambas — aunque esto se trató de algo positivo y algo negativo por partes iguales. 

Positivo porque, evidentemente, conocer a Yongsun era lo que Moonbyul más ansias tenía por lograr en un principio, cosa que, poco a poco estaba consiguiendo. Y negativo porque, bueno, eso le hacía ser más débil frente al tacto de Yongsun. 

En cada quedada, Moonbyul conocía algo más sobre Yongsun, de la misma manera en la que lo hacía Yongsun con Moonbyul. 

Ambas conocían sus fortalezas y sus debilidades, aquello que las hacía sonreír y aquello que las hacía estar triste. Mediante conversaciones que no tenían un objetivo aparente, ambas conocieron el sabor favorito de helado de la otra, así como su color y estación preferida, las asignaturas que más felices les hacían cursar, al igual que las que más odiaban. Aprendieron, incluso, acerca de lo que cada una de ellas más anhelaba: una estabilidad económica, tanto para ella como para sus padres, en cuanto a Moonbyul; y una relación en la que se pudiese disfrutar lo que es una familia, en cuanto a Yongsun. 

Moonbyul no tardó demasiado en preguntarle por ello en cuanto vio la ocasión. 

“Bueno, mis padres…” rió con amargura, “no es que nos llevemos muy bien, que digamos. Siempre, uh, ellos siempre han sido personas de negocios, ¿sabes? Dinero por aquí, dinero por allá…” suspiró. “Nunca tienen tiempo para su hija si no hay billetes de por medio.” 

Era difícil leer la expresión de Yongsun, pero se la veía… entristecida. Era casi como si sus padres sólo pensaran en su hija como una fuente de ganar y negociar dinero, no como alguien que fuese a ponerles una sonrisa sobre su rostro.

Por unos momentos… Por unos momentos Moonbyul sintió que, quizás, el dinero no lo era todo en esta vida. Sí, aquel era un recurso del que la joven necesitaba para poder sobrevivir, pero pronto comprendió que ese simple elemento podría llegar a convertir a alguien en una persona como ellos — así de arrogante, así de ambiciosa. 

“Siempre están pensando en las apariencias y en el qué dirán.” Yongsun continuó, mostrándole a Moonbyul con un ademán sus pendientes, reloj y collares. Suspiró, de nuevo. “No piensan en la felicidad, tan sólo en el ahorrar y trabajar.” 

Moonbyul asintió, no pudiendo comprender del todo su situación al no sentirse identificada. Aún así, posó su mano sobre el hombro de Yongsun, haciendo que la última mencionada girase su rostro en su dirección, logrando una perfecta conexión entre sus miradas. 

A pesar de no formular palabra alguna, ambas lo supieron.

“Tú me haces feliz, Byul-ah,” mencionó posando la palma de su mano sobre el muslo de Moonbyul, formando una pequeña sonrisa con sus labios. “Muy, muy feliz.” 

Ambas sonrieron ante aquello, sintiendo sus respiraciones calmarse y el latido de sus corazones sincronizarse en el momento en el que ambas, acurrucadas en el pequeño sofá del apartamento de Moonbyul, cayeron rendidas en un profundo sueño. 

—

Con el sonido de la campanilla indicando su llegada, Moonbyul entró por la puerta de la tan mencionada cafetería, visualizando a quien más ganas tenía de ver en tan atareado día. 

Yongsun la saludó animadamente, haciéndole un hueco en esa específica zona del establecimiento que llevaban compartiendo desde hace ya unos cuantos meses. 

En total, había pasado casi un año desde la primera vez en la que Moonbyul notó la presencia de Yongsun, y aquel simple pensamiento era suficiente como para que la joven sintiera como un escalofrío daba vueltas a lo largo de la superficie de su cuerpo. 

Había pasado bastante tiempo, y Moonbyul sentía como estaba a punto de caer por la chica. Eran sus palabras las únicas que lograrían poner una sonrisa en su rostro, a pesar de haberse tratado de un día sumamente agotador; eran sus acciones, sus gestos, los que conseguían que sus mejillas se tornasen de un suave color rosado; joder, era su presencia misma lo que más alegría le traía. 

No estaba enamorada, por supuesto, pero poco a poco Moonbyul sentía como cada vez más la quería — hecho que podría llegar a tratarse de algo sumamente peligroso, especialmente, puesto a que cabía la posibilidad de que Yongsun no estuviera sintiendo lo mismo por ella. 

Aún así, borrando aquello de su mente, se centró en la voz de Yongsun, quien evadía su descanso; se centró en sus versos, los cuales lograban distraerla de todo aquello que amenazase con entristecerla; se centró en su mirada, en sus gestos, los cuales le transmitían esa agradable sensación que la haría pensar que no le haría daño quererla un poquito más. 

Por unos segundos, Moonbyul pareció ver un destello que jamás había visualizado con anterioridad sobre los orbes de Yongsun, siendo acompañado por las siguientes palabras. 

“Byul-ah, ¿quieres, uh, quedar conmigo este sábado?” 

Moonbyul bien sabía que cuando Yongsun solía proponer quedadas entre ellas dos, no lo hacía de esta manera, cosa que provocó que un fruncido ceño se hiciera presente en sus facetas. 

“Hm, sí, claro, ¿por qué no?” 

“Uh… Me– Me gustaría que, esta vez, fuese como…” 

“¿Como una cita?” Moonbyul preguntó, temiendo haber cometido un error con esa elección de palabras. 

En el momento en el que Yongsun asintió, temiendo, de igual manera, por su respuesta, Moonbyul sintió como una sensación más fuerte, pero, aún así, agradable comenzaba a dar vueltas por su interior. 

“Tengamos una cita, pues.” 

Ambas chicas sonrieron de forma genuina antes de que Yongsun pasase un brazo sobre los hombros de Moonbyul, acercándose más hacia ella. 

—

Dicho y hecho. 

Justo aquel sábado, cuatro días después de haberlo planeado, ambas chicas se encontraban en un parque casi a medianoche, el cual ofrecía unas espléndidas vistas al río Han, cuyo agua poseía de hermosos destellos blanquecinos provocados por el reflejo de la llena luna que, por aquel entonces, decoraba ese maravilloso cielo estrellado. 

Concretamente, las dos se encontraban justo debajo de un gran árbol, sentadas sobre un amplio y rosado mantel, acompañadas por unos sándwiches mixtos, un pequeño cuenco de mármol repleto por una montaña de fresas y dos copas de vino tinto.

Asimismo, además de lo precioso que se veía el cielo en aquellos momentos, una suave brisa las acompañaba en aquella estupenda noche de verano, refrescando sutilmente el ambiente que las rodeaba. 

Se sentía bien, se sentía demasiado bien, especialmente cuando, la chica que más contenta a Moonbyul le hacía, estaba actualmente posando su cabeza sobre uno de sus hombros, sintiendo como sus mejillas se enrojecían a causa de los tenues tragos de alcohol que llevaba en su interior. 

“Jamás pensé que hubieses querido tener una cita conmigo,” fue lo que Moonbyul dijo segundos después de tomar otro sorbo de su copa, aún visualizando la escena que lograba cautivarla con una sola mirada. 

“Si te digo la verdad, yo tampoco,” sonrió, “pero me alegra que haya ocurrido de esta manera.”

Moonbyul dejó la copa, actualmente vacía, sobre el mantel que cubría el césped, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el rostro de la mayor. 

Yongsun mantenía sus ojos cerrados en lo que tomaba suaves respiraciones, casi como si estuviese buscando aprovechar este momento lo máximo posible. 

Moonbyul sonrió ante aquello y, pasando un brazo por sus hombros, dijo, “Se siente bien estar aquí, unnie, ¿no lo crees?” 

La joven giró su rostro hacia Yongsun cuando sintió que habían pasado bastantes segundos en los que Moonbyul no había recibido respuesta alguna para encontrarse con los orbes de la mayor mirándola con cariño, con aprecio, gesto que provocó un escalofrío en la menor. Se encontraban demasiado cerca, y sus ojos no tardaron demasiado en visualizar lo suaves que aparentaban ser los labios de la contraria. Por unos segundos, no se animó a hacerlo, hasta que escuchó un susurro proveniente de la boca de Yongsun. 

“Byul-ah, ¿por favor?” 

Y lo hizo. 

Juntó sus labios con los de la mayor en un suave beso que acabó por ser uno desesperado. Impacientemente, Moonbyul sintió los labios de Yongsun encajar a la perfección con los suyos, saboreando una mezcla entre fresas y vino tinto que no hizo más que enloquecer a la menor, deseando por sentir más de aquel tacto, de aquel jugoso sentimiento. Un sentimiento que, en un principio, pareció ser muy similar al que Moonbyul había sentido por primera vez cuando Yongsun le mencionó en repetidas ocasiones lo feliz que la había logrado hacer, pero pronto la menor notó un curioso cambio en él; un cambio deseoso, repentino; un cambio que sólo denotaría una cosa — los indicios de una felicidad creada a raíz del amor de otra persona. 

Moonbyul — Moonbyul se sintió querida. Sintió como, con cada uno de los besos que la mayor le ofrecía, una pizca de su amor se guardaba en lo más interno de su corazón, casi como si tuviera miedo de que todo esto fuera pasajero, casi como si tuviera miedo de que Yongsun, entre sus garras, la hubiese atrapado.

Pero Moonbyul no tenía porqué tenerle miedo a nada, especialmente cuando la chica por la que su corazón más latía la estaba besando sin parar, casi como si hubiese tenido las mismas ansias que ella de haber llegado hasta este momento. 

Ambas sonrieron entre dulces besos con sabor a fresas y alcohol, sintiendo como en ellas comenzaba a florecer algo más fuerte que la atracción — algo, muy probablemente, cercano al amor. 

Ambas, al menos, se gustaban, Moonbyul bien que sabía; pero comenzó a ver el cariño y el _amor_ que Yongsun tenía por ella en el momento que le dijo, “Creo que te quiero, Byul-ah, creo– creo que te quiero,” entre besos llenos de amor y pasión. 

Moonbyul sonrió al escuchar aquello, separándose un poco de ella para tomar algo de aire y formular, “Creo que yo también, Yongsun-ah,” antes de cerrar sus ojos y juntar de nuevo sus labios, percibiendo como ese recorrido de sensaciones comenzaba a dar vueltas alrededor de su ser. 

_Creo que la quiero,_ pensó, y un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza. 

—

Tiempo después de haber programado más citas entre ellas, de Moonbyul haberse confesado y ser consciente de los sentimientos de Yongsun frente a ella, y de llevar cerca de ocho meses juntas, fue entonces cuando la joven comenzó a percibir como su relación comenzaba a resquebrajarse, por describirlo de alguna manera. 

Yongsun parecía estar bastante ocupada, mucho más que de costumbre. Sus tareas sumativas estaban a la vuelta de la esquina, Moonbyul bien sabía, y era perfectamente comprensible el hecho de que apenas tuviesen tiempo de pasarse por la cafetería, tal y como solían hacer en un principio. Pero claro, en el momento en el que Moonbyul notó como Yongsun comenzaba a evitar su presencia fue cuando las discusiones mayores comenzaron, al punto de no dirigirse la palabra durante un par de días. 

Era estúpido, por supuesto. La solución frente a aquellos malentendidos era buscar tiempo para hablar tranquilamente las cosas, pero, quizás, _ese_ era el problema. 

Yongsun no quería hablar. 

Desde hacía un par de semanas, Moonbyul había notado un cambio brusco en cuanto al comportamiento de Yongsun. Ya no acudía a ella cuando le surgía algún problema o la visitaba cuando se sentía algo estresada. 

Apenas se veían. Apenas se besaban. Apenas se abrazaban. Apenas pasaban tiempo juntas. 

Y quizás aquel no era el problema, por supuesto que no, pero, ¿cómo se suponía que Moonbyul iba a saberlo cuando no hacía más que dar pasos de ciego? 

No conocía el estado actual de Yongsun, no sabía la razón por la cual la mayor había decidido cerrarse frente a su propia pareja, al punto de que Moonbyul se había llegado a replantear el hecho de que si todo esto hubiese merecido la pena; de que si todos estos años luchando por ella hubiesen realmente merecido la pena. 

Moonbyul quería pensar que sí, por supuesto, pero la situación se complicaba cada vez más y ya no sabía qué hacer. 

Quizás Moonbyul tan sólo estaba exagerando, también podría ser una posibilidad, pero cuando Yongsun comenzó a dejar de buscarla, a dejar de querer estar con ella, Moonbyul pensó que había dejado de quererla. 

Aquel pensamiento rompió el corazón de la joven en mil pedazos y, por muy optimista que la chica quisiera ser, se trataba de una opción bastante probable. 

Entre lágrimas, intentó mandarle un mensaje a Yongsun, pero cuando este no fue recibido, intentó llamarla, tan sólo para llegar a la conclusión de que tenía su teléfono apagado. Moonbyul bien sabía que Yongsun jamás había tenido el teléfono apagado, especialmente cuando su relación se encontraba en una línea frágil como en estos momentos, así que, ¿por qué? ¿Acaso estaba intentando olvidar a Moonbyul? No lo creía, Yongsun no era—

Su teléfono comenzó a vibrar, mostrando el nombre de Yongsun sobre la pantalla. 

Secándose sus lágrimas con la manga de su sudadera, deslizó su dedo sobre la pantalla y colocó el móvil cerca de su oído, esperando a que la mayor comenzase a hablar. 

_“¿Moonbyul-ah?”_

Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que Yongsun la había dejado de llamar por su nombre completo y, sabía que era estúpido entristecerse por aquello, pero la mente de Moonbyul se encontraba llena de interrogantes que no parecían poseer de una respuesta coherente. 

“Aquí estoy, unnie. En casa. ¿Dónde estás?” 

_“En la cafetería de siempre,”_ Moonbyul ignoró los estragos que en su corazón comenzó a sentir cuando escuchó como aquellas palabras salían de la boca de Yongsun. _“Se me ha olvidado avisarte, perdona. ¿Puedes…? ¿Puedes venir a recogerme? Ha empezado a llover con fuerza y me he dejado el paraguas en casa. ¿Podrías…?”_

“Sí, claro, Yongsun-ah. Claro que puedo.” 

_“Gracias, Moonbyul-ah. Aquí te espero.”_

Y terminó la llamada, no dejándole tiempo a Moonbyul para formular un ‘adiós’ o un ‘te quiero’ como despedida, como en un comienzo hubiera hecho. 

Moonbyul intentó formar una sonrisa que sabía que sólo traería lágrimas a sus ojos, sintiendo como, con cada paso que daba, su corazón se quebraba y una pieza de este se quedaba bajo sus pisadas. 

No tardó demasiado tiempo en visualizar la cafetería — unos diez minutos, aproximadamente — encontrándose, justo en la puerta, a una Yongsun cubierta con una enorme capucha en lo que sostenía, con ambas manos, una pequeña bolsa. 

En el momento en el que la vio, se apresuró hasta que ambas se mantuvieron debajo del paraguas, protegiéndose de las gotas de lluvia que caían con fuerza sobre el asfalto.

“Gracias,” fue lo único que Yongsun dijo, pero Moonbyul bien sabía que la vida le acababa de dar una oportunidad para que ambas intentasen arreglar todos estos malentendidos que estaban teniendo lugar y no la iba a desaprovechar por nada del mundo. 

Moonbyul asintió. “Yongsun-ah, tenemos—” 

“—que hablar, lo sé.” Yongsun la miró directamente a los ojos, formando un pequeño mohín con sus labios. “Lo siento.” 

“Mira, Yongsun-ah, sabes que nunca he querido ser maleducada contigo, ni mucho menos, pero una disculpa no me ayudará a entender que es lo que pasa últimamente contigo.” Yongsun la miró con algo de confusión en sus ojos, forzando a Moonbyul a explicarse. “Has estado tan ocupada, lo sé, pero, ¿es eso realmente una buena excusa como para evitarme?” 

Yongsun negó, jugando con los anillos que decoraban los dedos de sus manos nerviosamente. “No, Moonbyul-ah, no lo es, pero entiéndeme.” 

“Para poder entenderte tienes que explicarme, Yongsun.” El tono de Moonbyul no era para nada subido de tono ni agresivo, tan sólo preocupado. A pesar de todo, le seguía preocupando la mayor.

“Lo sé, Moonbyul-ah, déjame explicarte.” Moonbyul hizo un ademán, guardando su mano izquierda en su bolsillo en lo que sostenía el paraguas, asegurándose de que Yongsun se mantenía totalmente protegida. “Hace unos días recibí una oferta de trabajo en Estados Unidos.” Moonbyul cambió su expresión, mostrando algo de asombro y confusión. “Mi padre se las ha arreglado para hablar con una empresa que se encuentra interesada en mis guiones y manuscritos.” Al seguir viendo la confusión en los orbes de Moonbyul, Yongsun siguió hablando. “Me han ofrecido trabajar como guionista en una película de la que, si todo sale bien, también puedo participar como directora.” 

Moonbyul se quedó boquiabierta al escuchar sus palabras, envolviendo alegremente a Yongsun en un fuerte abrazo. “¡Eso es genial, Yongsun-ah! ¡Tu sueño! ¡Estás a punto de cumplir tu sueño!” rió con una contenta expresión, la cual no tardó mucho en desaparecer en el momento en el que no vio esa misma felicidad en el semblante de la contraria. “¿Unnie? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No era aquello lo que más querías?” 

Yongsun se separó de su abrazo de una manera más bien despectiva que partió el corazón de Moonbyul en dos. 

“Lo siento,” susurró. “Y, sí, ya sé que es mi sueño, pero, Moonbyul-ah… es Estados Unidos.” 

“¿Y qué pasa con eso?” 

Moonbyul parecía estar más bien confundida, cosa que mostró una expresión de irritación en Yongsun. 

“Nuestra relación, Moonbyul. ¿Cómo se supone que vayamos a seguir juntas cuando yo me vaya a trabajar a Estados Unidos?” La mayor pareció alterarse, pero pronto calmó su semblante y carraspeó. 

Moonbyul, en cambio, sintió como una sensación localizada entre la sorpresa y el desconcierto se comenzaba a formar en su interior. 

No había pensado en ello, cosa que hizo que sus ojos comenzasen a picar, pero no se permitió llorar, no cuando aún tenía una relación por la que luchar. 

“P-Puedo ir contigo, Yongsun-ah. Tomaré un curso intensivo de inglés, si me es necesario, pero p-podemos ir juntas.” 

Yongsun negó. “Lo he intentado, Moonbyul-ah, créeme que lo he hecho, pero mis padres no quieren darme el dinero.” 

Moonbyul frunció el ceño ante aquello. “¿Qué dinero? ¿No te han pagado el viaje ellos?” 

Yongsun negó, de nuevo. “La empresa con la que mi padre habló es la que se encarga de ello. Yo, en cambio, he intentado hablar con mis padres para que, bueno, te ofrezcan algo de dinero dado a tu situación económica y se han negado a dármelo.” 

“¿Por qué?” 

Yongsun tragó saliva antes de decir, “No quieren darle dinero a una persona pertenecedora de una clase social menor.”

Moonbyul sintió como se le saltaron las lágrimas al escuchar aquello, empañando parte de su visión. “Pero,” carraspeó, intentando controlar con todas sus fuerzas las lágrimas que amenazaban con resbalarse de las esquinas de sus orbes. “Yongsun, puedo trabajar. No sé, haré horas extra, incluso les pediré a algunos de mis compañeros que me contraten para hacer algunas comisiones de escritura. Yongsun, puedo—” 

“¡Apenas llegas a final de mes, Moonbyul!” exclamó. “No puedes venir conmigo.” 

Yongsun jamás le había gritado, y jamás había hablado de su situación económica de una manera tan despectiva. Esperó unos pocos segundos para que aquel destello de disculpa se asomase por sus orbes, pero no lo hizo. No lo vio por ningún lado. En cambio, Yongsun había dejado de utilizar los honoríficos y en su semblante se podía ver un claro ceño fruncido, casi como si le frustrase el hecho de que Moonbyul no pudiese llegar a comprender que, simplemente, tenían que separarse. Y, quizás, sólo quizás, había sido aquello lo que más lágrimas le hizo soltar. 

“Yongsun-ah, puedo…” Moonbyul lo intentó de nuevo, pero ya no había marcha atrás. 

“No puedes hacer nada. No te puedo dar dinero y tú no posees del suficiente. Además, tampoco podemos llevar una relación a distancia, ambas bien que lo sabemos. Simplemente — no podemos continuar así, Moonbyul, no podemos.” 

Yongsun suspiró y, en aquel suspiro, Moonbyul vio como todo el cariño, todo el _amor_ que alguna vez había visto, había desaparecido por completo. 

“Unnie, está bien, pero, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?” 

Yongsun asintió. 

“¿Por qué no luchas por mí de la misma manera en la que yo lo hago por ti?” 

Yongsun pareció asombrada por lo que sus oídos acababan de escuchar, pero no dijo nada al respecto. En cambio, tan sólo se dedicó a desviar su mirada y esperar hasta que Moonbyul le dijese algo de nuevo, no teniendo el suficiente valor como para responder a aquello.

Ese mismo gesto fue lo que hizo a Moonbyul llorar con más fuerza.

“Unnie, ¿es que…?” Tragó saliva, resultándole hasta imposible pronunciar siquiera aquellas palabras. Carraspeó, sintiendo su garganta reseca. “¿Ya no me quieres?” formuló en apenas un susurro. 

Fue entonces cuando Yongsun la miró directamente a los ojos, posando sus dos manos sobre las mejillas de Moonbyul. 

“Por supuesto que te quiero, Moonbyul, yo—” 

Y la besó. 

La besó porque sintió que ni una oleada de palabras serían suficientes para hacer entrar en razón a Moonbyul. 

Pero hubo un problema. 

Yongsun no la besó con la misma alegría y entusiasmo que sintió la primera vez en la que sus labios se juntaron. Se trató, nada más y nada menos, que de un beso sin sentimientos; un beso que no denotaba más que una disculpa que no pudo llegar a ser formulada; un beso que Moonbyul sintió como un último adiós. 

La mayor ni siquiera se molestó en limpiar las lágrimas que brotaban sin un aparente fin de los ojos de Moonbyul, tan sólo la besó hasta que sintió como su pecho comenzó a doler de lo dolorosa que le estaba resultando la situación. 

Se separó de Moonbyul. 

Pero no se separó por unos pocos segundos, si no que lo hizo para siempre.

Antes de que el gorro de su chaquetón cubriera su cabeza, Yongsun formuló un ‘lo siento’ antes de separarse por completo de Moonbyul, sin ofrecerle una correcta despedida, sin abrazarla como muestra del cariño que sentía por ella. En cambio, tan sólo se dio la vuelta y se marchó sin mirar atrás, Moonbyul sintiendo como un grito ahogado se quedaba atrapado en su garganta; un grito que tan sólo deseaba por un regreso que la joven jamás tendría la oportunidad de presenciar. 

Cayó de bruces al suelo, sus rodillas siendo ligeramente lastimadas al sentir su primer tacto contra el asfalto y su paraguas rondando hacia un costado, sintiendo como la fuerte lluvia mojaba su rostro y prendas; pero a Moonbyul eso no le importó, no cuando sintió como una horrible sensación comenzaba a formarse alrededor de su corazón, dañándola con cada minuto que pasaba. 

Ella intentó, con todas sus fuerzas, controlar esa pesadumbre que su cuerpo, en aquellos momentos sentía; evitar que más lágrimas salieran de sus orbes — pero no podía. 

Simplemente, no podía. 

Miró hacia el frente, esperando encontrarse con el cuerpo de Yongsun, pero, en cambio, se fijó en una bolsa, una pequeña bolsa que, hasta hace unos momentos, Yongsun había estado sosteniendo. 

Como consecuencia de la curiosidad que Moonbyul había comenzado a sentir y, a pesar de su llanto y dolor, se acercó para ver lo que había en su interior, sintiendo como más lágrimas se derramaban sin cesar de los ojos de Moonbyul. 

Era el jersey de punto verde que Yongsun había llevado el primer día que se vieron. 

Tomándolo con manos temblorosas, acercó la fibra hacia su rostro, sintiendo como el daño en su corazón incrementaba al sentir como este aún poseía del aroma de la mayor. 

Abrazando el jersey y, a pesar de sus lágrimas y la fuerte lluvia, miró hacia el frente, viendo como Yongsun caminaba cada vez más lejos, separándose aún más de ella. 

Y, quizás, sólo quizás, había sido aquella imagen lo que más dolor le había brindado a su ser — el hecho de haberse dado cuenta de que, si Yongsun hubiese luchado por ella, lo suyo, quizás, hubiese tenido una mayor probabilidad de funcionar. 

Pero ese había sido el problema. 

Simplemente, Moonbyul se había enamorado de Yongsun. 

Yongsun no lo había hecho. 

Y ahora era Moonbyul quien lloraba desconsoladamente al ver como el amor de su vida se marchaba sin mirar atrás, sin observar detenidamente el corazón que acababa de quebrar. 

**Author's Note:**

> [TWT](https://twitter.com/kookphiIe) | [CC](https://curiouscat.qa/kookphile)


End file.
